Honolulu Police Department
The Honolulu Police Department, or HPD, is the main law enforcement agency of the city of Honolulu and, by extent, of the entire island of Oahu. History Arrest of Black Bolt ]] Several officers of the Honolulu Police Department were present in downtown Honolulu when Black Bolt appeared in the middle of the road, inadvertently causing an accident. The policemen saw Black Bolt escaping but they were unable to find him until the King of the Inhumans was reported once again for having stolen clothes. Several police cars chased Black Bolt and ultimately caught up on him. In the ensuing fight, Black Bolt unwillingly caused a police car to fly in the air because of his powers and a policeman was injured. The policemen, including Beach, took Black Bolt to the Honolulu Police Station, where Kalama tried to get some answers from the silent Inhuman, but to no avail. After breaking free of his handcuffs, Black Bolt agreed to cooperate with the policemen, who took his picture before sending him to the Oahu County Correctional Facility.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Prison Riot Black Bolt was thus sent to the Oahu County Correctional Facility managed by Captain Pena. Upon arriving, Rivera confronted Black Bolt, telling him that one of the policemen who got hurt when he was arrested was his brother-in-law. Rivera then put Black Bolt in the same cell than Sammy. As Black Bolt remained entirely silent, refusing to say anything about himself, Pena ordered his men to take him to the common area with the other inmates, hoping that they would taunt him enough so that Black Bolt would cause violence. However, the inmates warmy greeted Black Bolt, prompting the policemen to taunt Black Bolt themselves. This eventually triggered a riot among the prisoners, which Black Bolt and Sammy took advantage of to escape.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Chase of Medusa While cruising in his car, an officer saw a car driven by Louise Fisher and Medusa go through a red light at high velocity. As a result, the policeman engaged in a pursuit, but Medusa shot at the police car with her laser gun, causing the police car to be ditched into a pit. Later, the police managed to track the women down when Fisher used her credit card to book a hotel room. Several officers went to the hotel where Fisher and Medusa were hiding. They broke through the door of the bedroom but could not find the women as they had already escaped.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Alien Report ]] Audrey contacted the police after her encounter with Crystal and the giant Lockjaw at Dave's Ranch during which Crystal had used her powers. Rose and another officer went with Audrey in order to check whether the person she had seen was indeed an enhanced individual of some kind. However, when they arrived, Dave swore that Audrey was only talking nonsense. When the policemen opened the barn's door, they only found Louise Fisher, who pretended to be Dave's new girlfriend hiding from Audrey. The policemen concluded that Audrey had lied to them, unaware that they had actually barely missed the Inhuman Royal Family who had teleported away.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Facilities *Honolulu Police Station Appearances In chronological order: *''Inhumans'' **''Season One'' ***''Those Who Would Destroy Us'' ***''Divide -- And Conquer'' ***''Make Way For... Medusa'' ***''Something Inhuman This Way Comes...'' (mentioned) ***''The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Honolulu Police Department Category:Police Departments